Falcon Quest/Gallery/2
Trapped in a thundercloud S3E13 Blaze flying through the air.png S3E13 AJ "Nice flying".png S3E13 Gabby points at something.png S3E13 Sign for the Super Sky Race.png S3E13 Blaze following the sign.png S3E13 Blaze flying fine for a moment.png S3E13 AJ hears something horrible.png S3E13 Clouds rolling in.png S3E13 Blaze sees the clouds get darker.png S3E13 Storm clouds blocking the way through.png S3E13 AJ "Watch out, Blaze!".png S3E13 Blaze tossed around in the storm.png S3E13 Gabby tries to find a way out.png S3E13 AJ "Down there".png S3E13 Hole in the storm clouds.png S3E13 Gabby encouraging Blaze.png S3E13 AJ "You're a falcon now".png S3E13 AJ explains about falcons.png S3E13 Diagram of falcon.png S3E13 Falcon dives down.png S3E13 100 meters per second.png S3E13 Blaze about to dive.png S3E13 Blaze diving down.png S3E13 Blaze is going 40.png S3E13 We have to get to 100.png S3E13 AJ tells Blaze to speed up.png S3E13 Blaze about to dive faster.png S3E13 Now we're 70.png S3E13 AJ "but we're still not".png S3E13 Gabby "Uh-oh, look!".png S3E13 Hole in clouds almost closed.png S3E13 Blaze about to dive even faster.png S3E13 100 at last.png S3E13 Blaze zooms toward the hole.png S3E13 Blaze escapes the storm.png S3E13 Blaze leaving the storm behind.png S3E13 Blaze "Let's hurry".png S3E11 Blaze, AJ and Gabby "Falcon fly!" 2.png S3E11 Blaze flying on.png Crusher and the birds, part 1 S3E11 Crusher and Pickle at the Animal Island lagoon.png|We begin today’s Crushersode at the Animal Island lagoon. S3E11 Pickle "Look at all the birds!".png|"Wow, look at all of the birds!" S3E11 Binocular view of parrot.png|"I see parrots..." S3E11 Binocular view of toucan.png|"And toucans..." S3E11 Binocular view of Crusher's face.png|"And some kind of giant bluebird!" S3E11 Crusher "What are you doing with those binoculars?".png S3E11 Pickle "I'm birdwatching".png S3E11 Crusher "Birds?".png S3E11 Crusher doesn't care.png S3E11 Bluebird "Snacktime!".png S3E11 Crusher excited about snacktime.png S3E11 Birds eating at a birdhouse.png S3E11 Crusher thinks of what the birds are eating.png S3E11 Crusher guesses "Ice cream!".png S3E11 Pickle confused "Ice cream?".png S3E11 Pickle uncertain.png S3E11 Pickle sees Crusher pushing rocks.png S3E11 Pickle "What are you doing?".png S3E11 Crusher explains why.png S3E11 Crusher puts the rocks in place.png S3E11 Crusher climbing the rocks.png S3E11 Crusher begins to stumble.png S3E11 Crusher about to fall.png S3E11 Crusher splashes in the water.png S3E11 Crusher dizzy.png S3E11 Birds continue eating.png Super Sky Race broadcast S3E11 Blaze still flying.png S3E11 AJ and Gabby hear a fanfare.png S3E11 AJ checks the communicator.png S3E11 Super Sky Race on the communicator screen.png S3E11 Super Sky Race track again.png S3E11 Falcons getting ready.png S3E11 Burt "Hello, Animal Island!".png S3E11 Burt broadcasting the event.png S3E11 Burt interviews Thunderwing.png S3E11 Thunderwing grabs the mic.png S3E11 Thunderwing "I'm gonna be the winner".png S3E11 Thunderwing "Me!".png S3E11 Thunderwing "And you wanna know why?".png S3E11 Burt awkwardly agrees.png S3E11 Thunderwing "I'll tell ya why".png S3E11 Thunderwing bragging.png S3E11 Thunderwing hovers and brags.png S3E11 Burt trying to catch the mic.png S3E11 Burt "one confident bird".png S3E11 Thunderwing "Noooo!".png S3E11 Burt finishing the broadcast.png S3E11 Broadcast ends.png S3E11 Blaze realizes they have to hurry.png The cave of pinching plants S3E11 Another sign.png S3E11 Tunnel ahead.png S3E11 Blaze "Hang on, everyone!".png S3E11 Blaze approaching the tunnel.png S3E11 Blaze enters the tunnel.png S3E11 Blaze flies through the tunnel.png S3E11 Blaze flipping in the tunnel.png S3E11 Rear view of Blaze.png S3E11 Pinching plants appear.png S3E11 Blaze sees the pinching plants.png S3E11 Blaze spooked by the pinching plants.png S3E11 Blaze retreats.png S3E11 AJ "What are those things?".png S3E11 Pinching plants up close.png S3E11 Pinching plants on the floor.png S3E11 Pinching plants on the ceiling.png S3E11 How will we get past them.png S3E11 Blaze knows what to use.png S3E11 Blaze turns around.png S3E11 Blaze shows his tail feathers.png S3E11 AJ and Gabby explain about falcon's tail feathers.png S3E11 Falcon moving its tail feathers.png S3E11 Falcon steers itself.png S3E11 Falcon flying up.png S3E11 Falcon flying down.png S3E11 Help me steer past the pinching plants.png S3E11 Pinching plants ahead.png S3E11 First pinching plants.png S3E11 Blaze's tail feathers raise.png S3E11 Blaze approaching the pinching plants.png S3E11 Blaze flies over the pinching plants.png S3E11 Pinching plants annoyed.png S3E11 AJ "Nice steering, Blaze".png S3E11 Blaze flies further into the tunnel.png S3E11 Gabby sees more trouble.png S3E11 More pinching plants ahead.png S3E11 Second pinching plants.png S3E11 Blaze's tail feathers lower.png S3E11 Blaze flies lower.png S3E11 Blaze passes under the pinching plants.png S3E11 Blaze flies even further.png S3E11 Here come some more.png S3E11 Third pinching plants.png S3E11 Tail feathers down.png S3E11 Blaze flies low again.png S3E11 Blaze passed the third pinching plants.png S3E11 Gabby points ahead.png S3E11 There's the end of the tunnel.png S3E11 Final pinching plants.png S3E11 Tail feathers up.png S3E11 Blaze flying higher again.png S3E11 Blaze passes the last pinching plants.png S3E13 Pinching plants left behind.png S3E13 Blaze makes it out of the tunnel.png S3E13 AJ "So long, pinching plants".png S3E13 Blaze "Next stop, the Super Sky Race!".png Falcons! S3E11 Blaze loops through the clouds.png S3E11 Blaze flies past the clouds.png S3E11 Blaze tucks himself in a dive.png|With bodies shaped to make them fly fast S3E11 Blaze showing his talons.png|And talons powerful S3E11 Blaze "A strong grasp".png|A strong grasp S3E11 Falcon Blaze with a determined look.png|Eyesight, both sharp and clear S3E11 Blaze steers past rocks.png|Tail feathers help them steer S3E11 Blaze approaches a trench.png|Falcons can go, go, go, go!!! S3E11 Blaze flies through the trench.png S3E11 Blaze flies past more rocks.png S3E11 Blaze flies up a wall.png S3E11 Blaze spirals upward.png S3E11 Blaze way up high.png S3E11 Blaze dives downward.png S3E11 Blaze passes more clouds.png S3E11 Blaze does a spin roll.png S3E11 Blaze flying forward.png S3E11 Blaze does one last loop.png To return to the Falcon Quest episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 3 Episode galleries